The invention relates to a method for operating a transmission device, in particular a dual-clutch transmission device, with the transmission device having plural gear selectors, each having a gear selector valve and a gear selector piston which is operatively connected to a shifting fork of the transmission device and which is arranged in a gear selector cylinder and divides the latter into a first pressure chamber and a second pressure chamber, wherein in a first shift position of the gear selector valve, the first pressure chamber has a flow connection to a common feed line, in a second shift position, the second pressure chamber has a flow connection to the common feed line, and in a neutral position, none of the pressure chambers has a flow connection to the common feed line, and wherein a flow connection of the feed line to a common pressure source is cleared in a first operating position of a shifting valve and is cut in a second operating position of the shifting valve. The invention further relates to a transmission device.
The transmission device is associated, for example, to a motor vehicle and is thus in operative connection between a drive assembly of the motor vehicle and at least one wheel or a wheel axle of the motor vehicle. The drive assembly has at least one drive unit, for example an internal combustion engine or an electric motor. The drive assembly may, however, also be constructed as hybrid drive assembly and thus have at least two different drive units, for example an internal combustion engine or an electric motor. The transmission device is provided to set a gear ratio selected from several predefined gear ratios and subsequently established especially in the afore-mentioned operative connection. The transmission device is constructed, for example, as dual-clutch transmission device.
During operation of known transmission devices, numerous valves are permanently energized in order to move them to the desired position and hold them there. As a result, energy consumption is high.